


(shut up) and dance with me

by bukkunkun



Series: ShinoSieg Week 2k16 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Ballroom Dancing, Breakdancing, Crushes, Dancing Lessons, F/M, M/M, Modern Royalty, Teen Romance, just a set-up because i'm gonna break the tag again with the next entry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(still set in that goddamned princess diaries au.)</p><p>“I owe you a dance where I don’t step on your feet, remember?”</p><p>“That you do,” Siegbert smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “That you do.”</p><p>Shiro and Siegbert learn something new about each other's dancing interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(shut up) and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written (hastilyyyy i'm so sorry,,, I'M LATE AGAIN UGHGHGHG) for Day 5 of ShiroSieg week: Sick/Dance! 
> 
> it's set in [that goddamn princess diaries au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075942) i keep talking about hahah hs hsh it mehn i can't wait to post it but i'm also frightened to post it because i might not finish it rip :'))) 
> 
> anyway i've no idea how breakdancing works so please be warned for shitty descriptions, probably
> 
> contains very, very, veeeerrrryyy mild spoilers for the princess diaries au (which is not out yet, as of this fic's posting. which is kinda really backwards if you think about it)

“And ready! One-two-three, one-two three—that’s it, perfect, Caeldori! Prince Siegbert, do try to be a little more lively!”

The fidgeting at his side was getting incessant, and _annoying_. He shuffled in his seat, hoping the teen next to him would get the memo, but bless him, Kiragi was a sweet friend, but he was sometimes… not too fast on the take-up.

Luckily, Hisame, the poor guy sitting on Kiragi’s other side, actually poked him in the side. That earned him a pout and a quiet whine from the younger, but Hisame hushed him, and he could finally turn his attention back to the dancing couple in the middle of the area they had cleared in one half of the gymnasium.

On the far end of the hall, Shiro could hear Sophie spiking her famous hardball. He turned to look at where she was, and he wished he was over there, spiking volleyballs into the ground or dunking basketballs, not—

“Prince Shiro, please pay attention.” The instructor, a grey-haired man named Laslow, scolded him with a clipped tone, and he huffed, turning back to look at Siegbert and Caeldori dancing together in a perfect waltz.

Seriously, the two were already good at this. What was the point in this meaningless exercise? They didn’t waltz in Hoshido, didn’t they? Why this?

He knew Kiragi was also getting restless beside him, clearly wanting to go run around outside, and he huffed fondly, patting his shoulder. Kiragi looked up at him pleadingly, but Shiro could only shrug helplessly.

“C’mon, buddy.” He told him reassuringly. “The torment ends at 2:30.”

“It’s taking _too long_ ,” Kiragi complained, and Hisame hushed them both at a glance from Laslow.

Siegbert smoothly turned Caeldori, her ponytailed hair swishing elegantly, before cleanly transitioning into a dip. Shiro had to raise an eyebrow, impressed. Like that, the two of them looked like fairy tale royals—a perfect prince and princess in a dance at midnight, or some cheesy thing like that. He didn’t know.

All that he knew was this was getting old, _fast_ , and he knew his old man would berate him for being so gods-damned impatient.

The music ended with Siegbert and Caeldori giving each other a bow, before the two of them straightened up, grinning at each other. The redhead giggled, and asked for a high-five.

Siegbert looked surprised for a moment, but confusion quickly melted into agreement, and he meekly high-fived her, before she turned to grin at Shiro.

“See that?” She beamed, “ _That_ was flawless!”

“Indeed it was,” Siegbert agreed, as Shiro sat back on the bleachers, scoffing. “ _Shiro_.” Siegbert deadpanned, and on the folding chairs next to Laslow, Shiro could see Forrest glowering at him. He opted to ignore the blond.

“Look, it’s a great dance. ‘Dori, you looked lovely. Sieg, that was cool.” Both of the dancers flushed deeply all of a sudden, and Shiro raised an eyebrow at them both, but said nothing of it. “But that’s not my thing. Sorry, Mr. Laslow.”

The grey-haired man shrugged, sighing exasperatedly as he sat down next to Forrest to start texting someone. Most likely his liege, King Xander, who would probably tell his father… and he’d never hear the end of it. Great.

“But you said you were a dancer back in junior high?” Caeldori cocked her head, “Maybe not the waltz? Foxtrot? Quickstep?” At that Siegbert made a noise that sounded between a snort and a scoff, and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at the way his nose scrunched up.

(Somewhere deep, deep inside him, he thought it was _cute._ )

Caeldori giggled at him, however. “Yes, Prince Siegbert. I know how much you hate that dance, too.”

“Ah, and so the perfect prince has a weakness.” Shiro clicked his tongue, grinning. “I may have to take up the Quickstep to get an edge on him.”

Caeldori looked delighted, and Shiro laughed, just a little shy of a cackle.

“ _Sike._ ” He grinned, and she immediately deflated. Siegbert actually chuckled behind his fist, and he patted her back as Shiro stood up. “But yeah, I’ve done dancing before. Haven’t forgotten, really.”

 _That_ brought Kiragi to life. “Ooh, ooh! Yeah! Show ‘em, Shiro!”

Somewhere at the side, Laslow stood behind a pillar, now on the phone, looking exasperated. Forrest peered at him, trying hard not to eavesdrop, but he heard a phrase from the man.

“Milord, I know nothing about breakdancing…”

Forrest sat up straighter in surprise. Breakdancing…?

Shiro strode to the middle of the space, smirking, as Kiragi hurried to pull out his phone. “What song d’ya wanna use, Shiro?”

“Just hit me up, whatever.” Shiro smirked, “I’m leaving it up to you, little man.”

Kiragi positively _beamed._ “You got it.” He nodded, and soon he played a song with a strong bass and a fast beat. Shiro stood for a moment in the middle, nodding and tapping to get the rhythm, and soon he dropped down to the ground and started off with a windmill. Siegbert jumped back in surprise and Caeldori squealed in alarm, as soon complex moves came back to Shiro like an old friend.

It’d been a while since he breakdanced. It’d been a while; ever since that talent show in junior high, and he hadn’t the time to practice, and yet his muscles remembered them for him. Smirking, he suspended himself on one arm for a moment, winking at both Siegbert and Caeldori, before dropping back into a backflip onto his feet just as the song ended. He hadn’t realised he had attracted the attention of even the volleyball players and he grinned when he saw Sophie cheering. He gave her a thumbs-up and she grinned widely back, giving him a wave.

He turned back to see Siegbert flushing the deepest red, and Caeldori holding back a grin on her face, her cheeks also flushed a sweet pink colour. He cocked his head, wiping his sweat on his brow, but he smirked at them.

“So, I was cool, right?”

“D-definitely,” Siegbert squeaked, likely speaking for the both of them, as Caeldori remained silent. “Th-that was amazing.”

Shiro couldn’t help the embarrassment that suddenly warmed his cheeks at Siegbert’s words. “Heh, thanks…” He began to say, only to get tackled by Kiragi.

“Ah, I missed that!” his cousin cheered. “You’ve _got_ to do it again sometime soon!” He hugged Shiro tightly, and the older teen laughed.

“If Mr. Laslow doesn’t have my head soon.” He looked back at the grey-haired man, who was now approaching them, exasperation clear on his face. Kiragi pulled away from him, alarmed, and Shiro gave Laslow a lopsided grin as he approached. “... Hi, sorry. For, uh. Messing up dance class.”

“Well, young man,” Laslow sighed, but much to Shiro’s surprise, a smile spread across his face. “I must say, you _did_ quite derail dance class, however.” He patted Shiro’s shoulder. “I must say, that is quite an admirable way you danced. As a fellow dancer, I do commend your skill. It’s quite refreshing to see a new style than the usual classic ballroom.” Laslow chuckled, “You _are_ right, one does get quite sick of the same style for a while.”

Forrest paled at that from where he was sitting. Shiro counted that as a win.

“Thanks, sir.”

Laslow gave him a smile. “However! You will still have to learn how to ballroom dance. It’s part of your requirement, Prince Shiro.” He gestured at Siegbert. “Prince Siegbert, please assist him to learn at least the basics of the waltz.”

“I-I,” Siegbert stammered, still not quite himself, and Caeldori poked him in the side. “U-um, yes. I-I certainly will, sir.”

Laslow raised an eyebrow at him at that, but said nothing of it. “Unfortunately, my liege has called for me to end our lesson a little early; I am needed at Castle Krakenberg.”

At that Siegbert sobered up. “Is something the matter?”

Laslow bowed at him and gave him a reassuring smile. “Rest assured, milord, your father, Peri and I will take care of it.” Siegbert didn’t look satisfied with his answer, and Laslow looked nervous.

Shiro watched their exchange, and remembered what his father had told him.

_“Nohr… is in a bit of a bad situation. Ever since the Plegian War ended, it still hasn’t quite recovered from war. Xander and his family have been trying to quell a civil unrest that may just become a war at the rate his step-siblings are going. That Prince Siegbert’s in Cyrkensia for a reason not too different than yours. His life’s in danger in his own home.”_

Shiro cleared his throat.

“Sieg, let it go. Have some faith in your old man.” He said, approaching him to pat his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get those dance lessons over and done with.”

Siegbert shot him a worried look, and Shiro gave him a grin.

“King Xander looks like a strong guy.” He said, “If my dad sees him as his equal, then you can bet he’ll take care of things, no problem.”

He squeezed his shoulder, and the flush on Siegbert’s cheeks deepened.

“Trust me?”

Siegbert nodded weakly, and Shiro turned to see Laslow smiling at him gratefully.

“Very well,” He bowed again, “I must be off. Until next week, my lieges.”

He hurried out of the gymnasium, hastily picking up his bag from Forrest’s waiting arms, leaving the teens standing there.

“So, uh.” Shiro began, and Siegbert jumped.

“R-right! Dancing. Waltz. Um.”

“There’s a class coming here soon, dear cousin,” Forrest cleared his throat to catch their attention. “If you’re going to try anything, I suggest doing it some other time.”

“Y-yeah,” Caeldori agreed, “There’s nowhere else that’s free, right?”

“My room,” Shiro replied, and his answer stunned them all into shocked silence. “... What?” He snapped, “C’mon, I want to get this over and done with so that next week Mr. Laslow isn’t all over my ass about the whole ballroom dancing thing.” He grabbed Siegbert’s wrist, and bodily pulled him away from the gymnasium, half-surprised to hear no protests from the blond.

“Kiragi!” he called, and his cousin jumped.

“S-Shiro?”

“Grab my stuff for now? I’ll see you later tonight at Shirasagi. Tell Aunt Hinoka to come back for me later.”

“O-okay!” Kiragi’s reply was muffled by the distance, as Shiro and Siegbert quickly made their way out of the gymnasium towards the dorms.

Siegbert was mercifully quiet the whole time until Shiro finally slowed down in front of his room, their footsteps silent along carpeted floor. The only sound Shiro could hear was their breathing, and his blood pounding in his ears, and he froze to realise he was showing Siegbert into his room. His cheeks flared with heat, turning bright red, and he wondered why he was so… _nervous_ all of a sudden.

Nothing wrong with that. Absolutely nothing wrong, right?

Shiro took a deep breath, and turned around to see Siegbert was as flustered as he was.

“S-so, um… this is my room.”

“I, um. Noticed.”

Right, there were names on the doors. Gods damn it.

“Well, uh. C’mon inside.”

He shakily pressed his thumb to the fingerprint lock, and when the door clicked open, he headed inside, kicking aside a bag to send it skittering into the bathroom. The sound surprised Siegbert enough to make him jump, and he accidentally slammed the door behind him after Siegbert had stepped inside.

“S-shit! I’m sorry!” Shiro apologised, just in time for Siegbert to yell, “Oh, I’m sorry!”

The two boys blinked at each other, their hearts thumping out of their chests, and Shiro remembered what this feeling was like.

It was that feeling people had when you were so close to the person you liked.

The realisation hit him _hard_ , like a training club to the gut.

Him, liking _Siegbert_ ? Sure he liked both guys and girls, but _Siegbert_?

This was the guy he picked a fight with on the first day of class. The guy he was jealous of for having such a perfect family. The guy who had everything—a loving father since the start, a mother who loved him _and was still alive_ , gods damn it.

He liked him. How the hell did _that_ happen?

Siegbert was the first to break eye contact, and Shiro was surprised to see him so flustered. What gives?

“S-so, um. A dance, right?”

“Oh. Oh, yeah.” Shiro awkwardly stepped forward towards him, and he could tell Siegbert was trying hard not to look around. He held his hands up, unsure on where to up them, and the blond peered down at him.

“Hand in mine, and the other on my waist.” He said quietly, “I’ll take the girl’s steps so you can have a partner.”

His hands shaking slightly, Shiro slid his hand into Siegbert’s offered one, trying hard to ignore the way his pulse jumped at the feeling of Siegbert’s skin on his. His other hand remained ghosting at Siegbert’s side. The blond sighed, blushing deeply, and held his hand, pressing it to his body, and the two of them jumped at the sudden contact.

“U-um, yeah. Sorry,” Shiro stammered, holding his hand there, and he knew he would eventually end up with straining arms. Siegbert took a shaky breath.

“You were at least watching Caeldori and I when we were dancing?”

“First bit.” Shiro replied dismissively, trying to sound cool, and at that Siegbert finally chuckled, and the tension dissipated from between them. He managed a grin on his face, and Siegbert looked back at him, amused. “What? You know ballroom dancing isn’t my thing.”

“Yes, but it’s a ‘ _thing_ ' princes should have.” Siegbert replied, sliding his hand onto Shiro’s shoulder, and he chuckled slightly. “This is awkward.” He commented, “I’m taller than you.”

“Rub it in, would you?” Shiro laughed, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Baby steps. Least we got the hands right.”

“Let’s try the feet.” Siegbert chuckled.

Slowly, the two teens made their way around the room, an awkward shuffling of their feet here and there, and Shiro managed to step on Siegbert’s feet six times.

“You’re an absolute _natural_ , b-boy.” Siegbert drawled, grinning, and Shiro laughed.

“Shut up,” he snapped back, venom absent in his voice, “But it’s nice to know you’ve got some sense of humour. I may just step on your feet all the time if that’s what it takes for you to lighten up a little.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Siegbert blushed, and Shiro grinned at him.

“Yeah, well, I guess just hanging out will do you good.”

“Hang… out?” Siegbert echoed.

“... Yeah. I, um… I talked with my dad about a few things, and… I really shouldn’t have picked a fight with you. You and I are more alike than I thought we were.”

They were both high-profile targets, after all, in a civil war involving Nohr and its royalty, and Hoshido, Nohr’s closest ally. That, and they both had things they cared about deeply greatly influenced by war.

Siegbert, with his mother and father, fighting every other day on the frontline of their own kingdom, spilling their own countrymen’s blood.

Shiro, with his lost-and-now-found father, and his beloved mother— _gone now, dead, dead_ **_dead_** ** _—_ **

“Shiro?” Siegbert quietly asked, and the two of them came to a slow halt.

“Hah, sorry,” the older teen pulled away from him, roughly wiping at his eyes at the tears that suddenly rolled down his eyes. “Don’t know what came over me, there.”

Siegbert deflated, and pulled Shiro to sit with him on his bed.

“This is about the war, isn’t it?” He asked, and the older teen jumped slightly. “Shiro, look.” He sighed, “I’m not stupid. I know my mother and father sent me to Cyrkensia to keep me away from it.” The blond looked about ready to cry, and Shiro could only watch, at a loss on what to do. “Every weekend when I come home to Krakenberg, Father always hugs me so tightly, or Mother always has some new wound on her somewhere. I know the war is tearing the kingdom apart. I _know_. I’m _sick_ of people treating me like I shouldn’t.”

“They… were only… protecting you.” Shiro weakly replied, and thought back to his own mother. She had hidden the truth about his father from him. She kept him under wraps, hidden away from the Hoshidan royalty until she died.

Siegbert took a shaky sigh. Tired, and angry.

“What protection does ignorance offer?” He asked. “Shiro, tell me.”

Shiro remembered the knife held to his throat, the naginata holding Kiragi against the wall.

“... I don’t know.” He confessed. “In all honesty, I’m just as sick about this as you are.”

Siegbert’s hand balled into a shaking fist.

“... But you know, I think… we should trust our parents.” He continued, grasping Siegbert’s hand. “We should trust them that they can handle things, if they’re so adamant on keeping us out of it.” Siegbert gaped at him, but he looked determinedly back. “We’ll make the most of the time we have right now to be the best successors they could ever have.”

Siegbert slowly smiled at him. “... You really _are_ a prince, Shiro.” He murmured, and the older teen blinked at him.

“What?” he asked, but the blond shook his head.

“I understand.” He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, and smiled at Shiro. “Then we shall dance for them.”

“That’s the spirit.” Shiro smiled at him, before getting up. “‘Cmon. This time I won’t step on your feet.”

Shiro stepped on Siegbert’s feet only four times on their next try, and both boys counted it as a win.

“The time we dance together like this, Shiro, and you don’t step on my feet,” he chuckled, “You’ll be crowned the High Prince of Hoshido, and we’ll be at your coronation ball.”

“Hell, no.” Shiro laughed. “I’m fixing that _right now_.”

* * *

“You made it.” He breathed, and Siegbert turned to smile at him.

“I had to,” he replied, bowing as Shiro approached him, almost unrecognisable in his ornate, regal red kimono, a golden coronet gracing his head, and Siegbert smiled at him. “High Prince of Hoshido, Shiro.” He breathed, as the older teen laced their hands together. “What a beautiful sight he makes in the darkness of Shirasagi Castle’s courtyard’s gardens.”

“Shut up,” Shiro laughed, moving Siegbert’s hand to his shoulder, and the blond paused for a moment, surprise eventually melting into warm affection as he let Shiro put his hand on his waist. “I owe you a dance where I don’t step on your feet, remember?”

“That you do,” Siegbert smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “That you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i love modern dancer!shiro so much
> 
> i also like hurting kiragi a lot
> 
> moreso in heirs of fate than anything else
> 
> i am a horrible ~~wife~~ person


End file.
